With the Help of 'The Love Wizard'
by xxBeenieBabyxx
Summary: When two people are this right for each other, there's only one thing you can do! Right? Wrong. Ugh, but whyyy? "Why do I always have to be with the one with the brain? Selena Gomez, to the rescue!" So, will there FINALLY be a 'Channy?
1. Check It Out ! I Think I Like Chad ?

**Sidenote: **My first Sonny and Chad fanfic. Enjoyy ! This is dedicated to Sharon, who wanted me to write a Channy fanfic. Channy is so cute xD I also added Selena Gomez in this because Sharon loves her, and because...well, you'll find out. Anyhooo...This is starting from the "Check It Out Girls" sketch in Episode 5, Season 1 (Cheater Girls). It starts with the sketch, but it goes it's own way. So it's got nothing to do with that episode. This is chapter is written in Sonny's point of view. Oh and, I loveee youu Sharon ! Hope you like this ! =D 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With a Chance or that one episode...no matter how much I would LOVE to own Chad Dylan Cooper...hehehe Sterling Knight/Chad is so cute xD I also don't own Selena Gomez or David Henrie, _or _Wizards Of Waverly Place, which was vaguely mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

"So, check it out. Yesterday, I got a manicure, check it out!" I said with emphasis, wriggling my fingers at Tawni. She took my hand.

"Ouuu check those out, check you out!"

"Hahaha riiight?" I said. We were both supposed to sound like preppy girly girls, and were doing a pretty good job of it. Nico walked up to the counter, dressed in a rocker outfit.

"Uhhh excuse me? Uhhh can you check me out?" He asked. Tawni and I looked at each other.

"Sure!"

"Check out his vest!"

"His vest? Check out his boots!"

"His boots? Check out his haaair!"

"Ack!"

"Ahahahaha, yeah, I'm right here! I want you to check out my items, aaaaright?" Nico remarked, annoyed.

"Achh check out your items ? Check out his attitude!" I exclaimed, looking at Tawni.

"His attitude ? Check out his berreaaath!" Tawni emphasized the word 'breath' as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Ugh, you know what ? Forget it!" Nico yelled, walking out all diva-like. Tawni and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Just then, Grady walked in with his own groceries.

"Excuse me, how bout checking out my groceries?" Tawni and I look at each other.

"Sure!"

"Check out his cereal!" I exclaimed.

"Check out his tuna panini!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Alright, drop the panini, and gimme all your money!" Grady yelled, putting his finger in his jacket, as if he had a gun. Tawni and I stared at him, chewing out gum.

"Check out greedy panini guy." I said, looking at Tawni.

"Check out his finger in his jacket."

"Check out his jacket."

"Check out MY jacket!" Tawni said, pulling out her silver jacket

"Ohmygosh check it out, I have the SAME jacket!" I exclaimed, holding out the same one.

"I'M TRYING TO ROB YOU HERE!" Grady yelled.

"Ugh, check out !" Tawni exclaimed.

"Ugh, check out 's pants!"

"His pants ? Check out 's-"

"UGGGGHHHH forget it !" Grady yelled, and walked away, furious. Tawni and I watch him walk away.

"Check it out, he was kinda cute." I said.

"Check YOU out, he was a robber!"

"Not a good one!"

"Riiiighttt?" We laughed. "Maybe he'll come back tommorow!"

"Ouu and we can re-check him out." We laughed again. "Check out dance?"

"Check out dance!"

* * *

Tawni and I laughed as we started walking off stage. That might have been our BEST rehearsal yet! Marshal was cracking up and Nico and Grady were even laughing. None of us could WAIT until we aired this and I had huge expectations for this one. Suddenly, I heard someone' clapping offstage. I looked up to see...well, who else ? Chad Dylan Cooper. The three-named jerk face was standing there, looking as totally cute as ever. Wait. Did I seriously just think that? I shook the thought out of my head. "What do you want, Chad?" I asked, slightly annoyed. He was obviously mocking us with the applause.

"Can't a guy watch his favourite random in action without being accused of wanting something?" He asked innocently.

"A guy could...but your an exception to that." I replied, ignoring the butterflies I got when he called me his favourite random.

"That's cold, Sonny, what did I ever do to you?"

"Lots of things, Chad, lots of things." I replied. Tawni was standing there awkwardly, looking between the both of us.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need a nap. All this beauty only goes so far!" She flipped her hair and walked away. Wow, she's _such _a diva.

"So guess who came to visit the set?" Chad asked, turning his attention back to me.

"Who...?" I asked.

"Selena Gomez. She just couldn't get enough of me. Oh, and that's the reason I'm here, she asked to see you. Something about helping you with some guy. Who's this guy?" For a second there, it seemed like he was jealous. I could tell that he was trying hard to seem like he didn't care.

"Why? You jealous?" I teased, but really having no clue who this 'guy' was.

"No." His voice went all high, "Of course not." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Of course not..." I repeated, teasing him. I trailed off suggestively, and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Uhh...let's just go. Don't wanna keep her waiting." He abruptlyy turned and started walking towards the Mackenzie Falls set, and I had no choice but to follow.

* * *

As we walked into the set of The Falls, the first thing I saw was Selena being pampered by the cast. When she saw Chad and I, her eyes lit up. "Hey, you love birds, you!" She greeted us. I glared at her.

"We're _not _love birds. And I would appreciate if you'd stop insisting that we are." I told her, stubbornly. Chad was eyeing me, but when our eyes met, he quickly looked away.

"Yeah! I could do _so _much better than here." Chad agreed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, deny it all you want," Selena replied, "Anyway, Sonny, I came because I decided you needed some boy help, and also because I was bored as hell watching David Henrie mess up his line about 100 times." I laughed.

"Okay...but, what boy? I honestly have no idea who you're talking about..." I trailed off, and glanced at Chad, who seemed slightly relieved when I confirmed there was no boy. Selena saw my look and smirked. I blushed slightly.

"Do you understand now? Come, we have some work to do." Selena beckoned me over to her, and when I glanced back at Chad, he looked as confused as ever. Do I really like him? I don't even _know _how I feel about him. So how is Selena so sure?

"Wait, wait! So you didn't come here to see me?" Chad's voice followed us. I looked back and I could tell he was trying to gather his posture. I stiffled a laugh and turned around.

"Oh, Chad. When will you ever learn that not _every _girl will fall head over heels for you. Get over yourself." I told him. I then turned and followed Selena to the So Random side. Just then, my cell phone mooed. Oh shut it, you know you loved my ringtone! "Hello?"

"Maybe _every _girl won't fall for me, but I know you have. Stop being a hypocrite, Munroe." Chad's voice rang, sounding as pompous as ever. I snorted.

"In you dreams, Cooper. Why don't you go and stuff yourself with those precious loganberry smoothies of yours." I retorted.

"Maybe I will."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Bye, Chad." I tried to hide my smile as I hung up on him. Selena smirked.

"You two have got it _bad_." She said.

"We do _not. _I don't like him, and he doesn't like me."

"Oh, can it. Your perfect for each other and you know it!" I shook my head at her as I opened the door to my dressing room. Thank _god _Tawni wasn't in there. I closed the door behind us and fell on one of the couches.

"Okay, okay, fine. I can't tell you I hate him. I can't even tell you I dislike him. You happy?" I asked her, glancing around to make sure no one was there, even thought I already knew it, "It's just...well he has those days when he's totally sweet and charming. _Those _are the times when I'm head over heels for him. I mean, we fight _all _the time. And I have to admit...I kinda enjoy it. But he always has to take it way too far, and that's when I see him for the jerk he really is. I honestly can't stand him sometimes." I found myself spilling everything to her, once I knew that no one was here to listen. "But he's just so cute. He has perfect hair. And those shiny deep blue eyes. Sometimes I would just look into his eyes and I would feel so safe, like he would protect me from anything. I just...I don't know what to do. He has such a multiple personality." I looked over at Selena, frustrated. She just nodded, and smiled. The look on her face said 'I knew it!", but mostly, I can see that she was glad to help.

"I see..well, I don't know what you see in him in the first place. I mean, he is kinda cute but...still. Anyway, I'll help you. I know he feels the same way about you-"

"He doesn't! That's the thing! He doesn't feel the same way about me!" I interupted her and got up from the couch, pacing restlessly. I could barely admit my feelings for him to myself. I mean, this was the first time I admit it to anyone, including myself.

"Relax," She told me, "He so does. Does it ever occur to you that your the only one he ever shows that nice side of himself to? He has a weakness for you, Sonny, you can't deny it." I thought about that for a second.

"I dunno..."

"Well I do. He totally likes you. And those little arguments you two have is total proof. You even compliment each other and act as if were an insult. Admit it, he's fallen for you as much as you've fallen for him." She looks at me. The look on her face was so determined, as if she _had _to convince me that he liked me back. As if she _had _to finally get us together. As if it were her mission.

"Okay, okay.." I agreed reluctantly.

"Well than let's get to it. Operation Get-Sonny-and-Chad-Together is underway." She said, squealing with excitement.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's in it for you?" I asked suspiciously. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, uhm..nothing. I just want to finally see you two together. Your fighting-aka-flirting thing has gotten kinda tiring. And haven't you seen my show? I like getting people together. 'The Love Wizard', you could call it. You guys are meant to be together, trust me. And there's nothing I like to see better than two people in love." That didn't convince me much, but maybe I was just paranoid? It did seem like she wanted to help, and she seemed excited about it too. Well, that makes two of us...

* * *

**Sidenote: **So there ya go. It's my first chapter of my very own Channy fanfic. I hope you likeee. Please review, I would love to hear from you. Just let me know how it is, and how I could improve. Also, any ideas you may have for more chapters. I'm a little stuck, but I do have an overall plot. You probably won't understand it right now, but after the next chapter, I think you will. So please, review. Thaanks !


	2. It's Time To Take Action, Chad !

**Sidenote: **Okaaaay, so I started to write the next one for two reasons...

One, I actually got reviews, (and thanks peopless!) and you guys seem to like it (=

and Two, my friend Sharon, who I started writing this for (and she doesn't have a fanfic account xD), loved it and wanted to me continue.

Soooo enjoyyyy !

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any of it's characters

* * *

I lounged on one of the couches, anxious. I had _no _idea what so ever about what Selena was gonna do. I hoped she doesn't do something stupid. You can never tell with those..witchy types. Selena was just like her character Alex in Wizards of Waverly Place. There's no telling what she could do. Wait, wait. I'm thinking your a little confused? Well just sit back and relax, while I, Chad Dylan Cooper, explain everything to you.

_-flashback-_

_ "Chad, can you please, please, pleeeaaase do me a favour?" Sonny pleaded, begging me with her big, brown eyes. No matter how much I wanted to say no, I couldn't. Not to Sonny, and especially not to those eyes. And I thought _I _was gorgeous. WAIT, NO ! I did _not _just think that! Snap out of it, Chad! No one is as gorgeous as me! _

_ "Chad?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, questioningly. Her voice snapped me out of my own thoughs._

_ "Uhh, right. Sorry, what do you want, Munroe?" That's right, Chad, keep your cool. What was _with _me today? I can't be thinking things about Sonny! She's too perky...and...ugh. She's just not Chad-worthy._

_ "Can you give this shipment of coco-moco-coco lipgloss to Tawni?" She asked, holding out a box, "I don't have time to. I need to run home and grab the script for this week's sketch before we start rehearsal. Pleaaase, Chad? I'll pay you back, promise!" I looked at her, unsure._

_ "Uhmm...well..." _

_ "Please Chad!" She grabbed my hand looked up into my eyes, pleading. _

_ "Fine, fine. Just don't _do _that!" I caved, snatching my hand back. How did she convince me like that? It must be all that cute. "Stupid cute." I muttered under my breath._

_ "Thanks Chad, I-" she stopped, seeming to have heard what I said, "Wait, what did you just say?" My eyes widened._

_ "Me? What? Nothing, I just said I would do your stupid favour." I snatched the box of from her hand and started walking away, raising a hand in farewell._

_ "Oh well...thanks!" I heard Sonny call after me._

_

* * *

_

_And so, I took the stupid box of stupid lipgloss to the stupid blondie, and the whole way I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself, stretched out on my bed in my dressing room. Lately I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, what was_ _that whole thing with the lipgloss? No one has ever been able to do that to Chad Dylan Cooper. It was like she stripped all my defences down just my batting her big brown eyes at me. No one does that to CDC! It's usually the other way around!_

_ But then, why am I so surprised? I mean...well...she's beautiful. And she is so adorable sometimes, like, she can say almost anything and make me laugh. She's so caring, and she always wants to help people. She may be one of the nicest people I know...and she's the only one I've shown my sweeter side to. She doesn't just see me as Hollywood's bad boy. She sees me as so much more, as who I really am. Not just what I show to the tabloids. Well, at least I hope she does. Sometimes I do or say something, and it ruins it all. When will she realize I have feelings for her? And why hasn't she fallen for me like every other girl has? I mean, I _am _Chad Dylan Cooper. I sighed, frustrated._

_ That's it. I've been doing nothing about this for way too long. _

_"It's time to take action, Chad!" I said to myself.  
_

_ I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, and dialed the first number I could think of. The first person I knew would help me. For a price, of course, but there's nothing she would want that CDC doesn't have._

_ I called Selena Gomez._

_

* * *

_

That should help you understand better. See, when Selena first visited The Falls, she kept insisting that Sonny and I had fallen for each other. Of course, we both disagreed strongly with it...out loud, anyway. None of us would admit to it, but I now realized that I felt for her even then. I guess you understand now why Selena came to talk to Sonny. It was, in fact, about me. Of course, I already knew it was about me, but I still needed to act as if I didn't know, so that Sonny wouldn't suspect a thing. Which wasn't hard, considering I am the best actor of our generation. Pretending to be clueless was a piece of cake. But I was worried at how Selena would do her job. Her objective, if I haven't yet made it clear: To get Sonny and I together. I had no idea how she intended to do this, but she better not spill to Sonny that I had hired her to do it. I had made that part perfectly clear.

_-flashback-_

_ "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I'll make it happen. Don't worry, lover boy. You'll have her in time."_

_ "Selena, I'm _so _serious. Do NOT tell Sonny that I'm doing all this. She can NOT find out!"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got that! For all she knows, I'm doing this all out of the goodness of my heart" I snorted._

_ "What heart?"_

_ "Very funny. Just don't forget what you owe me in return..."_

Oops, I forgot about that part. I need to go get Selena's 'reward'. Granted, she gets the job done, which I'm pretty certain she will. At least, I hope she will.

* * *

**Sidenote: **So there's chapter two. I reaaally hope you likee! Please review! I'd like to know what you guys think, and how I can improve. Also, did I stay in character well enough? I feel like this chapter is a little weak, and I can't put my finger on why. Let me know if you know what's wrong with it. Also, is this chapter a little unclear? Thaaaanksss ! =D


	3. How Selena Looks At It

**Sidenote: **Okaaaaaay, so...anyhoo...I have honestly no idea what to say in here...xD Well, other than the fact that this chaper is neither in Sonny, or Chad's point of view, but actually Selena's. Sooo...enjoy, Sharon, as well as my readers! =D

**Disclaimer: **I STILL don't own Sonny With A Chance...just thought I should let you know...anyhoo...

* * *

I sat in Sonny's dressing room, glancing around. Truthfully, I wasn't listening to a _thing _Sonny was saying. I only heard bits and pieces of what she was saying, and managed to reply in a way that would make her think I was listening. Do I really need to listen to her spill her heart on how much she just _loves _Chad Dylan Cooper? I knew they were into each other from day one, even when they couldn't even admit it to themselves.

And now here I am, hired to do Chad's dirty work of getting the two together. I smiled and nodded politely as Sonny blabbed on about her feelings. I didn't care much about my job, other than the fact that it would probably do _everyone _justice finally getting these two together. The only real reason I was doing it was for the reward...

All I needed to do was get Sonny and Chad together, and then get rid of any drama and such this would cause with the rivaling shows. Truth is, I'm just as devious as my character in Wizards of Waverly Place. I was confident that I would get the job done, get my award, and get out of here by the end of the day.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's in it for you?" I heard Sonny suddenly ask, her eyes narrowing. Shit, I couldn't tell her about the reward. I couldn't even tell her that I was hired by Chad. He made me practically swear on my life.

"Oh, uhm..nothing. I just want to finally see you two together. Your fighting-aka-flirting thing has gotten kinda tiring. And haven't you seen my show? I like getting people together. 'The Love Wizard', you could call it. You guys are meant to be together, trust me. And there's nothing I like to see better than two people in love." I sighed. Good cover up, Selena. Yet...she still looked a little suspicious. I smiled inncently at her, and she seemed to shake the thought out of her head._Gooood, Sonny, just be a good girl and believe what Selena is telling you. _"Okay, so we need to get you two together."

"But..." Ughhh, why does she keep doubting me? I had a feeling she was going to say, "But, Chad doesn't like me."

"Sonny, I thought we cleared this up, already. Chad _does _like you. In fact, he's crazy about you. I'm sure of it," I assured her. And it was all too true. She relaxed.

"Okay, fine. So what are we going to do?" She asked, biting her lip. She seemed nervous. But I guess anybody would be, especially since I could tell she _still _doubted that Chad liked her.

"_You're _going to go talk to him. It's quite simple actually. All you need to do is..."

* * *

**Sidenote: **Urggh. Uhm guys, be honest with me. Does this suck? Because I _could _very well re-do it. Also, sorry it's kinda short. I just wanted to do something in Selena's point of view, and it was kinda rushed. And like, nothing happened in it. But, I promise you, something will happen in the next chapter. So...please review, and be honest with me. Thaanks guyss.


	4. The Wrong Kiss

**Sidenote: **Okaaay, so I wanted to write Chapter 4 right after I finished Chapter 3 to make up for the shittiness of Chapter 3. Hope you like! Love you, Sharon, and all my readers. Also, this is in Sonny's point of view.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Sonny With a Chance or any of it's characters. Well, might as well say, I don't own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

I nodded to Selena as we stepped outside my dressing room. "Okay, okay, I get it. There's no possible way even _I _could screw this up." I tried to sound calm, like I wasn't nervous at all. This was hard, considering what I had to do itself was pretty nerve-wracking _especially _if Chad didn't like me back.

And yes, I had finally totally admitted to myself that I like him. I can't even doubt it at all, it's as obvious to me as a huge shiny zit on my chin. Oh, I knew it was there, all right. And I was finally going to act on it.

"Okaay...if your sure," Selena replied. I could tell she thought I was gonna mess it up somehow. "Oh, and don't worry. I'll stick around in case you...well, in case you mess anything up." She smirked.

"Oh shuuuddduppp, Selena, I'm not _that _bad!" I announced, defensively.

"Yeah...we'll see about that," Selena replied. Oh jeez, she really had no faith in me. I mean, I couldn't mess up _that _bad...could I ?

* * *

As I walked down the hall, walking towards The Falls, I couldn't help thinking of all the possible ways I could mess up. And trust me, this plan is pretty hard to mess up. I was starting to make myself even more nervous. _Calm down Sonny, you'll do fine. _I thought to myself. _And Selena will be right there watching, just in case you mess up. _

I took a deep breath when I got outside the door to Stage 3. Selena glanced over and saw that I was nervous. She gave me a reassuring smile.

"Relax, Sonny. You'll do great. I was just fooling with you earlier. There's no possible way you could mess this up. This plan is totally full proof."

"Okay, okay." I took another deep breath. "Here I go."

* * *

I walked through the door. Selena wasn't next to me anymore, but I knew she would be following at a distance. I started walking towards Chad's dressing room, my head down, staring at my feet.

"Okay, Sonny, remember the plan. Your gonna do great...juuuust gr-"

I was cut off when someone bumped into me and I went sprawling back.

"Ouch." I muttered, rubbing at my knees.

"Hey, watch where you're going you...Oh, hey Sonny," I looked up as a familiar voice went from enraged, to flirty. "Sorry, here." James Conroy offered me his hand.

"James? What are _you _doing here?" I went from surprised to slightly annoyed. I didn't exactly have good history with this guy. Last time he came, he messed with me_ and _Tawni. This guy is a huuuge jerk.

"I'm shooting another episode of Mackenzie Falls...what are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to see Chad..." I glanced around and realized we were only a little distance away from Chad's dressing room door.

"Listen, Sonny..." I looked back at James...and jumped when I realized how close to me he had gotten.

"Uhm..James? What are you doing...?" I took a step back, and in return he took a step forward.

"Listen...last time I was here. Well...I'm sorry about what happened. I really liked you and...let me make it up to you."

"Whaaa...? James, what the _hell _are you doing?" He ran his hand up my neck and slid his fingers into my hair. And then, before I could protest, he had his arm around my waist, and he was kissing me.

* * *

**Sidenote: **Hehehehehe didn't see _that _coming, didja ? I hope this made up for the suckish 3rd Chapter. Review please ! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible...and I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment...so it will probably go up today. Also, I realize this chapter is kinda short...so sorry for that. Anyhooo...review !


	5. And So, Everything Unfolds

**Sidenote: **Okaaay, so instead of blabbing and blabbing, I'll just cut to the chase. I'm gonna switch POVs through this chapter. But anyhoo, enjoy !

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny With a Chance or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"James, let GO of me!" I mumbled against his lips. I was struggling in his arms, trying to get out of his grip. He broke the kiss, as I shoved him, and took a step back. For a second there, I thought he was gonna let go of me. No chance.

"Don't be that way, babe," James murmured, and stepped towards me, wrapping his arms around him.

"James...LET GO OF ME YOU JERKFACE!" I shrieked, just as he started kissing me again. Where the hell was Selena?

**Chad's POV**

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERKFACE!" I had a voice squeal from the hallway. What the _hell _was going on ? I stepped into the hallway and saw James' back – and he seemed to be putting the moves on a girl. Whatever drama there had been was gone, and it seemed they were just making out. I smirked, and was about to leave, when I realized who the girl was. What the – Sonny? Oh my GOD, he was making out with _my _Sonny. And she was...kissing him back? What the hell was going on? Then I noticed that Sonny was trying to get away from him.

"Get your slimy hands OFF her, James!" I yelled at him, my voice getting high.

**Sonny's POV**

"Get your slimy hands OFF her, James!" I heard a voice yell. James let go of me, and I backed away, looking around him to see who owned the voice.

"Chad," I breathed, and I ran towards him, wrapping my arms around him. He seemed shocked at my action, but pulled himself together quickly, and glared at James.

"What the _hell _was that, Conroy? I thought she made it clear last time we met that she never wanted to see your face again." Chad seethed.

"How is it any of _your _business?" James bit back. I let go of Chad and took a step towards James.

"Maybe it's none of_ his _business, but it's totally mine. You couldn't even respect my feelings when I told you to leave me the hell alone. If you think I want you after what happened before, your kidding yourself. So why don't you just leave now, and maybe I'll forgive you," I growled at him.

**Chad's POV**

Wow, Sonny was really standing up for herself. It was kinda...hot. Wait, wait. What am I doing just standing here? I'm supposed to be the man here, and help her out! I stepped up next to Sonny.

"You heard the girl, Conroy. Get the hell out of here, now." I ordered him. He looked like he was going to object, but thought better of it. While he was here, I was his boss. He could very well get kicked off the show if I wanted him off. Without a word, he turned around and left. Leaving behind Sonny and I. Alone. Together.

**Sonny's POV**

When James left, I was suddenly aware of how close me and Chad were standing. I turned around to face him, unsure of what to do. Just then, Selena walked by.

"The plan!" She hissed, covering it with a cough as she passed. I glared at her, but turned back to Chad. I had forgotten all about the plan. Here goes.

"Thanks, Chad. Really, thanks a lot." I smiled up at him, trying my best to look attractive. His eyes were on my face, and I was suddenly entranced by his eyes. And of course...I completely forgot the plan. Greaaaaat...

"No problem, Sonny, anything for you," He replied softly. Whoa, didn't see that coming. I had expected some kind of witty come back.

"Anything for me, eh?" I smiled mischieviously. "How bout...this?" I murmured as I went on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. And then...that's right...I kissed him.

**Chad's POV**

She...she...she kissed me! Oh lord, finally! I, of course, kissed her back. It was such an amazing kiss. Slow, and sweet. Everything I had ever imagined it to be, and more. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. It was so different from the kisses I shared with other girls. This was so much more. It was perfect...so...

"Aheeemmmm!" Someone coughed behind me. Sonny and I jumped apart. I spun around and groaned.

"Selena! Ugh, you could've waited until _after _our little kissing scene!" I complained, looking over at Sonny and winking. She giggled.

"Yeah, I could've...but that would've been less fun so..." Selena smirked.

"That's just like you." Sonny laughed.

"I try. Anywaaays, lets cut to the chase. Pay up, lover boy." Selena put her hand out, demandingly. I glanced at Sonny cautiously. She looked confused.

"Selena I...oh jeez..."

"Chad, what is she talking about?" Sonny asked, all innocent looking. It made my heart melt until it was nothing but a pile of mush.

"Well...you see..." I started, but Selena cut me off.

"Chad here, called me as soon as he realized how in love he was with you. He pretty much hired me to find out if you liked him back, and then, if you did, to get you two together. So, I came and talked to you about it, and when I found out you _did _like him, I started plotting to get you two together. But, of course, you forgot the plan. Not that it matters...cause you seemed to have sorted it out all on your own. And now, Chad needs to pay up. So lemme have it, Chad." My face was burning, and I knew it was beet red. Sonny was looking at Selena, then me, then back to Selena, confused as ever.

"So...so you did all that...just so we could get together?" She asked, turning to me, her big, brown eyes filled with wonder.

"I-I...Yeah..." I replied lamely.

"Why didn't you just come to me and ask?" She questioned, looking a little frustrated.

"I just...I dunno...I just figured that you didn't like me back...and I was afraid I was gonna make a fool of myself..." Miraculously, she smiled.

"So, the famous Chad Dylan Cooper was afraid that the little chucklehead, Sonny Munroe wouldn't like him back? Oh, that's just _classic!" _I laughed, I couldn't help it, but the blush didn't disappear.

"And if you tell anyone, Munroe, I will _eat _you alive." She laughed along with me.

"Hahahahahhaa...OKAY. Will you just pay me so I can leave in peace? Jeez, I'm getting sick of watching you two love birds flirt." We both blushed.

"Okay, okay. I've got it all set." I walked into my dressing room and came back out, holding a smoothie.

"_Seriously? _Your payment is a loganberry smoothie?" Sonny asked, incredulous.

"Hey, I haven't had one of those in _years. _FYI, they are AMAZING!" Selena took the smoothis from Chad and took a long sip. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, my work here is done. See ya, love biirdsss!" She sang, and she walked away.

**Sonny's POV**

"Well, I have to admit, that was kinda weird," I said, watching Selena leave. "This whole _day _was weird." I glanced at Chad, and he was staring at me.

"Weird?" He asked.

"Good weird," I replied with a smile. I kissed him gently, cherishing the moment...but then pulled away quickly as I realized something. "Wait, wait. What about our shows? Won't they object to all this?" I asked, biting my lip. Chad smiled.

"Your cute when your worried," he murmured, wrapping his arms around my waist again. His hands were fire against my waist, and his body fit into mine perfectly. I felt myself sinking into the depth of his beautiful, blue eyes, as they burned into mine. Here in his arms, I felt so safe. More safe than I had ever felt in my life. "Don't worry, Selena's got that covered." And then, he pulled me against him gently, and kissed me.

* * *

**Sidenote: **Well there ya go...you like? Oh, and by the way, I'm going to be writing an epilogue. But anyways...tell me what you think about this story. For some reason, I'm not thinking it's too great. I would appreciate if you answer some questions for me:

1. In this chapter, was it bad that I kept switching POVs so often?

2. Should I write more Channy fanfic?

Anyways, please review, I would love to here from you. Also, it would be great if you could give me ideas on what other kind of fanfics you think I should write...I really need some ideas =P I'll put up the epilogue real soon ! =D Thanks, guys !


	6. Epilogue: Another Job Well Done, Selena

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of its characters under any circumstances.

* * *

_Epilogue_

I sipped my newly obtained loganberry smoothie, content with today's work. I had finally brought together two people in love _and _had gotten a loganberry smoothie in return. Hey, don't judge me. These things are rarely, and _amazing. _I haven't had one in _years, _and yet somehow, Mackenzie Falls had a seemingly never ending supply of them. I walked off the set of Mackenzie Falls and headed for the set of So Random. As I made my way to their prop house, I wondered what I was gonna find there.

Once I got very close, I heard voices coming from inside, and decided to eavesdrop.

"...betrayal of the worst kind!" Zora shrieked. Man, she was _such _a freak.

"What are you talking about?" I heard Nico asked, sounding a little dazed, as if he weren't paying attention. Playing a video game, perhaps?

"SCORE!" Grady announced, and I heard the slap of hands. Yup, it was a video game.

"Come _on _guys, listen up! This is serious. Sonny has betrayed us!" Zora insisted. So, the little freak already knew that Sonny and Chad were together. Who knows how she found out? She was probably snooping around through the heater ducts again. I sighed, knowing I'd have to intervene soon.

"Alright, what did she do?" I heard Tawni's voice sounding exasperated.

"She kissed Chad!" Zora announced with certain emphasis. Everyone gasped. "And Chad kissed her back!" They gasped again. Boy, they were sure dramatic for a non-dramatic comedy show cast. "Who knows, they're probably a couple now!" They all protested immediately.

"What? How could she? No, she wouldn't do that! No way, your lying!"

"Nope, I saw it with my very own eyes. I even got pictures! Look!" They all started talking at once. I bet Zora was sharing the pictures with everyone.

"She's cheating on us with The Falls!" Nico exclaimed. Well, there's my cue.

"Hey guys!" I greeted perkily as I entered the room.

"SONNY AND CHAD KISSED!" They all announced to me. I looked at them all, annoyed.

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one who got them together...kinda. Anyway, I was right there when it happened." They all gasped _again. _I rolled my eyes. "You guys are _so _immature. So what if yours' and Chad's shows are rivals? Sonny and Chad are two people in _love, _and you can't deny love. Honestly, guys. I mean, Sonny has always been nothing but understanding and kind with you guys. Can't you put aside your differences for a friend?" I reasoned with them. They all looked at each other and I thought they were finally seeing sense.

"NO!" They all replied. So much for sense. It's time to start a different approach. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out my wand. A prop, of course, from my show. But they didn't know that. I had to stifle laughter as they all jumped back, clutching each other and staring frightfully at my toy. Thank god I'm an actress, or else it would've been hard to hide the laughter. Seriously, you _had _to see it, the sight was hysterical. These people, who were so enraged moment before, were shying away from a toy wand.

"Yeah, you all recognize this," I started, "Now, let me ask you again. Can you put aside your differences with The Falls and except the fact that Chad and Sonny are dating?" I asked as menacingly as I could, without having to burst out laughing. They all nodded fearfully. "And you won't give them a hard time?" Again, they nodded. "Good. Now be good little kids, and hope you won't see me again. I'll be watching you in case you slip up...so don't" They all nodded. I smirked threateningly at them as I slipped the wand back into my pocket, and left the prop house.

* * *

Once I got a fair distance away from the prop house, I started laughing uncontrollably. I knew they'd see sense. I mean, I'm Selena Gomez. I could convince anyone of anything, one way or another. I had my ways, as you learned just now.

I evantually got control of myself, and headed back towards The Falls, readying myself to manipulate the naïve people of Mackenzie Falls. _Boy, this is fun as hell. _I thought to myself. I took another sip of my well-earned smoothie, and sighed. _Another job well done, Selena._

_

* * *

_

**Sidenote: **Okaaaay so I'm officially done. Please lemme know what you think. I love y'all ! Reviewwww ! =D


End file.
